Embodiments are related to the detection of phishing Universal Resource Locators (URLs) delivered through electronic messages such as email. Phishing detection refers to the detection of URLs in, for example, emails that purport to be from a legitimate and trustworthy source but that, in fact, do not. Such phishing URLs often are used in attempts to collect personal and financial information from the unsuspecting recipient, often for unauthorized purposes.
The goal of the phisher is most often to capture critical data such as credit card number or login/password credentials. For this purpose, the phisher sends an email to the victim that contains a URL that will lead the victim to a forged website where the victim is induced to enter the sought-after personal and financial information.